peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 40
Tape ; Name *Best of Peel Vol 40 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991-12-00 *Another in a continuing series of early 90s Peel compilations assembled by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. *Session featured: :Red Ninja, one and only session. Recorded 1991-10-22, first TX 01 December 1991. *Tracks marked § from 01 December 1991. Tracklisting Part One *Ultraviolence: 'You'll Never Sleep Tonight (12"-Shout)' (not on label) § :(JP: 'As I mentioned at the start of the programme, I'm doing tonight's programme in an unfamiliar studio, something which is normally reserved for Radio 2 programmes, and obviously as a consequence of this, the technology of it all is very different to that whioh I'm accustomed to. Back at Radio 1, in the real world, they have enormously loud speakers,for which I'm very very grateful, because I always feel that these programmes ought to be the aural equivalent of driving a blazing car into the Armed Corps at 175 m.p.h., and the speakers here, even when they're cranked up as high as they'll go, it's a bit like a butterfly farting in a neighbouring county or something like that. It's going to be particularly frustrating on this next record.') 30 November 1991 *Pitch Shifter: 'Bastardizer (12"-Death Industrial)' (Sycophant) 30 November 1991 :(JP: 'That I think you could describe as an instrumental with blood-curdling howls.') 30 November 1991 *Red Ninja: 'Killing At Hellz Gate' (Peel Session) § *''(John claims to have enjoyed this so much that he forgets to cue up the next track, so we get something already played, which just happens to be...)'' § *Fall: 'Just Step S'Ways (CD-Hex Enduction Hour)' (Line) § *Red Ninja: 'Bad Voicemen Of The Apocalypse' (Peel Session) § *Extreme Noise Terror: 'Lame Brain (LP-Phonophobia)' (Vinyl Japan) *Diagram Brothers: 'Those Men In White Coats (LP-Some Marvels Of Modern Science)' (New Hormones) (JP: 'I thought they were going to take over the whole world of popular music about seven or eight years ago.') *Unsane: 'Slag (LP-Unsane)' (Matador) *Boone Stigall: 'The Charade (cassette-Transient Man)' *Mudwimmin: 'Have A Good Time (7")' (Big Dog) *Extreme Noise Terror: 'Just Think About It (LP-Phonophobia)' (Vinyl Japan) *Go: 'It Was (LP-Total Time To Suffer Power)' (First Strike) *Chicano-Christ: 'Where You From Eh? (LP-Chicano-Christ)' (Nemesis) *Ivor Cutler: 'Bicarbonate Of Chicken (LP-Jammy Smears)' (Virgin) Part Two *Red Ninja: 'Trenton Job' (Peel Session) § *Red Ninja: 'Look Black In Anger' (Peel Session) § *Ronnie Ronalde: 'In A Monastery Garden (Compilation CD-Hello Children Everywhere Vol. 4)' (EMI) § John wonders what had happened to volumes 1-3: EMI released them at the rate of one a year from 1988. *Henry Rollins: 'Twas The Night Before Christmas (Compilation CD-A Lump Of Coal)' (First Warning) § *Milk; 'Is That It? (CD-Tantrum)' (Eve Recordings) *Extreme Noise Terror: 'What Do You Care (LP-Phonophobia)' (Vinyl Japan) :(JP: 'It's the time of the year in which you get curious printed Christmas cards from people that you've never heard of, and you can see no reason why they've written to you. I mean, here's one from Louise, Kieran, Joanne, Malcolm, Vladimir, Nicholas, Debbie: they've all signed this card and it says, "Happy Christmas and a prosperous New Year from all at Bulgarian Vintners." This site gives some background to the company, who are apparently so forward-looking that they were online some 80 years before the Internet was invented. It's nice of them to think of me at this time of the year, but next time just a skipload of your products, I think. Skip the card.') *Transmisia: 'Noise (LP-Mincing Machine)' (Wide) *Twelve 88 Cartel: 'Tolerate (12"-Tension Crush)' (Bite Back!) *Ashtray: 'Trailer (7")' (Shoe) :(JP: 'I think I'll leave my clothes on, if it's all right with you, and I suspect that it would be.') *Steroid Maximus: 'Phantom Miscarriage (CD-Quilombo)' (Big Cat UK) *''(John explains why he was spotted at a Nirvana gig in Kilburn wearing a ponytail)'' For an explanation of why he never donates signed photographs, see 30 December 1990. *God Bullies: 'Automaker (CD-War On Everybody)' (Amphetamine Reptile) Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape File ;Name *best of peel vol 40 (with introductions) ;Length *00:47:11, 00:46:34 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape